


One Extra Minute

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl turned to Amos before the creature's tail struck her. She cried out and fell into her father's arms. She saw worry in his eyes prior to her one smile. ''I'm fine,'' Supergirl said. She glanced at the creature and scowled. ''The creature won't be fine,'' she said.





	One Extra Minute

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell stood by Kara's bed. His eyes were on Kara as she remained under her blanket. ''It's ten in the morning, Kara.  
We should be running errands in Metropolis now,'' Amos said. He viewed Kara turning to one side. His scowl remained.

''One extra minute.''

''You're lazy!'' Amos said.

''I battled villains as Supergirl all evening.''

Amos abandoned the bed. He ran errands in Metropolis for two hours. He found himself in Smallville and viewed Supergirl battling a creature. His eyes flew open. Amos dropped every bag. A new scowl formed on his face.

''You're too exhausted to run errands with your preacher father, but you'll battle a creature this instant.''

Supergirl turned to Amos before the creature's tail struck her. She cried out and fell into her father's arms. She saw worry in his eyes prior to her one smile. ''I'm fine,'' Supergirl said. She glanced at the creature and scowled. ''The creature won't be fine,'' she said.

After Supergirl flew to the creature, she knocked it back with four kicks and two punches. She kicked the creature again before it scratched one side of her body and she fell with it. She found herself in the preacher's arms another time.

''One extra minute alive,'' Amos said with a new expression of worry.

Supergirl winced every now and then.

''One extra minute,'' Amos said before he viewed Supergirl never moving again. His eyes flew open. Tears formed in them. ''One extra minute.'' Amos struggled to smile as the corner of his mouth wobbled. ''One extra minute.'' New tears ran down the preacher's face. He sobbed  
with his daughter in his arms for one extra minute.

THE END


End file.
